


Let's Getaway

by Anotheroliveinthehouse



Series: OHSHC One Shots [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Side Story, Slice of Life, Vacation, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotheroliveinthehouse/pseuds/Anotheroliveinthehouse
Summary: Haruhi wanted a long weekend vacation away from the host club. Instead, she was caught babysitting again. This time, however, she might be a little more keen to spending time with Tamaki . . . alone?This is a side one shot which is sort of mentioned in chapter 4 of my main fic, "Cuff Links" and, no, you don't have to read it before reading this. Enjoy!





	Let's Getaway

The public bathhouse was steaming hot. The air was heavy with humidity and each breath felt like you breathing in the steam from a whistling kettle. Haruhi sat in the very warm water and tried to relax. It was quite hard since in the room next to hers, most of the host club members were enjoying their stay at the bathhouse as well. It irritated Haruhi that everytime she wanted to do something alone, to have a smidge of time to herself, she would always have to deal with them. It was like they followed her everywhere, trying to make a learning experience out of her life to see how ‘commoners’ did things. She didn’t understand why she of all people had drawn them to doing this stuff. They could have easily came to Kagoshima on their own time to figure out how commoner bathhouses worked, but no, they had to do it while she was there.

She sank further into the water. At least, they couldn’t follow her into here. Though, she could hear them from over the tall wall that separated the men’s half from the women’s. She could hear Tamaki’s voice echo indistinctly, bouncing off the vaulted ceiling and falling onto the women that tried to relax on the other side. There weren’t many people here, thank God. However, the old ladies that decided to take a dip were very displeased by the ruckus going on next door. The only thing that helped drown out the noise was the numerous fountain heads spilling the natural, mineral-rich, hot spring water into the large bath. It was almost like an onsen.

In fact, she had wanted to go to a specific onsen, but Tamaki got wind of her plans. She knew she was in for trouble when Kyoya approached her asking her to spend some of her winter break with the club. Haruhi wasn’t against hanging out with the boys. However, she wasn’t going to go on vacation with them. She could spend time with them once she came back, she told Kyoya. He gave her a cold, but understanding smile. That's when Haruhi knew that Tamaki had put Kyoya up to asking her. She immediately went home that day and cancelled her trip to an onsen in Kumamoto and switched it Kagoshima, a city on the tip of the same island where Kumamoto was located. Even though it was a further trip ( she couldn’t cancel her train tickets and had to travel six hours to Kumamoto), the two hour train ride to Kagoshima was really nice. Parts of the line followed the western coast of the island and she saw plenty of beautiful views while she rode.  
By the time she got to Kagoshima, it was already late in the afternoon and she spent a good portion of her day travelling.

As she wearily made her way to the hotel, she found an unwanted group of teenage boys waiting for her in the lobby. They had flown in from Tokyo and only had about an hour and forty minute flight. They were barely jet-lagged and still as bright-eyed and bushy tailed as they always were. Unlike Haruhi who needed a short nap before dinner.

Now, into her second day out of four that she was staying, she found herself tense and unsure what to do. She tried to melt away her stresses in the bath. However, her mind kept supplying a list of things she needed to do when she got back. School, club, university, chores, and on and on. If she couldn’t enjoy the bath then maybe she just leave. It might be possible that her agitation might not help the other guests relax while they were there.

She got out and grabbed the towel she left on one of the benches near the exit. She wrapped it around herself and made a beeline for the locker room. Thankfully, the boys on the other side didn’t know she was leaving early. When she got to the locker room, she took a hair towel from a basket by the doorway and began drying off. She got dressed and was about to leave the room until she saw a few messages from her father.

Unexpectedly, her father had also joined the club on their journey to Haruhi. This, of course, was ‘graciously’ paid for by Kyoya. Haruhi knew there was nothing gracious about it and she would be paying Kyoya back in some manner.

Ranka had been one of the three from the group to stay back in their hotel room that day. The other two were Kyoya, who didn’t find the idea of the bathhouse appealing, and Mori, who was ill after stepping off the plane.

Dad: _What would you like for dinner, Haruhi?_

She thought for a moment. She wasn’t sure what was in the area, but certainly she wanted to try a popular dish among the locals.

Haruhi: _Maybe something local, you know?_

Ranka: _I know just the thing!_

Haruhi put her phone back into the small bag she brought with her. She closed the locker door and thanked the owner for her stay, making sure to hand the woman her locker key on the way out. Outside, the air was much, much cooler and drier. Winter weather was quickly approaching. Japan had been blessed with a few more weeks of warmer weather than usual, but it was still cold. For Haruhi, it was better than the sleet and snow that fell for a few days starting in December. Though, she did note in her mind that she was a lot farther South than she was used to, it must not snow a lot here even compared to where she’s from.

Nevertheless, she shoved her head into her hat to cover her still wet hair and made haste back to the hotel. Once there, she dropped off her stuff into her room and knocked on the door of her father’s room.

“Who is it?” Ranka called in a sing-song voice.

“It’s me.”

The door was open within a second and Ranka descended on his daughter. He hugged her tightly and asked, “How was it, darling? Did you have a good time?”

Haruhi sighed, “It was alright. A bit noisy”

Ranka looked concerned, though he didn’t say anything. He was wearing casual clothes, donning sweat pants and a long-sleeved shirt. His facial hair was starting to grow again as well. It would take a bit of time before he was ready to go out. Haruhi might have to sit while listening to her father insist that he looks ready for a cat-walk.

“They have wagyu beef here. Why don’t we gather the boys and try that?” Ranka asked as he started blow-drying Haruhi’s hair, much to her annoyance.

“Do we have to bring them along?”

“They’ll probably come regardless, don’t you think?”

Haruhi slouched in defeat, “I guess I’ll text them.”

“Great!” Ranka said before pulling his hair products out of nowhere. “Now, can we please style your hair?! You know how much I’ve been wanting to style your hair since you’ve cut it! Oh, please, would you?”

Haruhi immediately made a mad dash to leave Ranka’s room and lock herself in hers.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Haruhi was stuck between Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru for their meal. The two smelled of the bathhouse and had damp hair since they rushed out of there to make it to dinner. Kaoru and Hani-senpai were the same way except they didn’t procrastinate and got dressed as soon as they heard from Haruhi. She could picture it in her head how Hikaru and Tamaki-senpai, who normally would rush to her side and cling, stayed in the water complaining about leaving. Honestly, it would be easier to deal with toddlers.

Their meal had already kicked off with a steaming bowl of miso soup to warm everyone up when Hani-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru finally showed. They were red-faced due to the combination of bathhouse heat and the cold winds outside. They had rushed into the genkan to pull their shoes and replace them with slippers to enter the restaurant. They plunked down at the table, wrapped in a few layers of long-sleeved shirts and jackets trying to protect their damp hair and skin from the weather. However, it looked like the tips of their noses didn’t fair well.

“Well, well, well,” Kyoya drawled, “Hopefully, the bath wasn’t too steamy to check the time.”

“Can it, Kyoya. It was too good to leave!” Tamaki gritted his teeth. “Besides we didn’t you guys were here until twenty minutes ago!”

“I’m sorry, senpai.” Haruhi apologized before either one could say anything. “It was my fault. We hadn’t decided where to eat until late. Though, you guys could have gone somewhere else if you wanted to stay in the bath longer.”

“Nonsense, darling!” Tamaki grabbed Haruhi’s hand. “We would cross oceans in mere seconds to spend an evening with you.”

“Don’t drag us into this, senpai.” The twins groaned.

And you can imagine how the rest of the conversation went.

The rest of the meal came out about fifteen minutes later with an army of sides and, of course, the meat. The wagyu beef was prepared in front of the members on a flat grill. They watched with admiration as the most important part of their meal was cooked. It sizzled and filled the area with its heavenly aroma. Many of the other customers leaned towards the host club’s direction, mouths watering. Haruhi would say it was definitely worth the price for the experience of seeing the Chef work his magic while preparing high quality beef.

There wasn’t much discussion as the Chef plated the beef in chunks onto their plates. The meal, in all aspects, was superb, so there wasn’t much discussion after everything was ready to consume. Their mouths were completely filled with no room for conversation. Ranka was the only one who seemed to be hosting the others, especially once he got his hands on the saké. The alcohol loosened the social butterfly further and left him incompetent to help serve or fill the space with chattering, even though he wanted to. He would have drank all of the large bottle if it weren’t Kaoru who wrestled it out of his well-manicured paws. Haruhi sighed, at least it wasn’t her this time. There was always the chance of her babysitting him later, though.

Once they were finished eating, they hit up the town. For a few hours, they cruised the streets as local shops began to close. The sky was already dark as winter brought the sunset in the late afternoon this time of year. It was cold too, though as young as they were (and as drunk as Ranka was) it didn’t bother them as much. They kept themselves warm by keeping a brisk pace, playing tag in the nearly empty streets, and their laughter kept a heated blush across their faces. The only one who didn’t participate as much was Mori-senpai who was unofficially designated to hold Ranka upright. Haruhi felt a small twinge of guilt seeing the dark circles under his eyes and his runny nose, then covered by a face mask. Afterall, he was sick.

Haruhi and Tamaki were always the two slotted together trying to fend off Hikaru and Kaoru while Hani-senpai just kind of pretended to get in the way. Often, he would play around the rough twins while adding unexpected obstacles to make it more interesting. Eventually, Tamaki got fed up with it grabbing Haruhi’s hand and shooting off into the distance. Haruhi went along with it since she, too, was feeling a similar frustration. They took so many turns into the winding streets and alleys to thwart the twins as they chased after the two. Though, they became lost and alone in an unfamiliar city. Obviously, they had their phones and they could easily navigate the streets with an app, but neither of them wanted to. They were secretly excited to be in such a situation where they could explore on their own without the club. Especially, Haruhi who was interested in seeing more of Tamaki when he was himself, not the Tamaki that was for show or for their friends.

Haruhi thought of when her school bag was thrown into the pond. The few moments she shared with Tamaki were revealing of his true nature. He was kind, (somehow) thoughtful, and melancholic. There was a deep sadness in his words when he made that joke, ‘_water never hurt anyone, besides I’m dripping with good looks._’ It caught Haruhi’s heart pulled hard. She wasn’t expecting it. Afterall, she had already painted a picture of Tamaki in her head as a shallow, egotistical moron who was too happy-go-lucky for Haruhi to believe was truly for benign reasons. Then, when she heard his emotions bleeding into his quite harmless and totally on-brand joke, she saw him. He was way more attentive when he wasn’t distracted and had this child-like curiosity that made Haruhi think maybe there were literal embodiments of sunshine in this world. She could believe that he knew what happiness was for him and he wasn’t going to let the world stop him from holding onto it.

As they walked the streets, arms linked and huddled together to keep warm, she reminisced on that day. She thought about how she had felt during the whole encounter. It was strange for her to focus on his form as he pulled her wallet out of the water. She remembered the way he smiled with his clear blue eyes crinkling around the corners and how his hair fell around his head like a golden halo. How odd for her to have such a distinct memory of them.

When he turned to her in the present moment, his nose was bright red from the cold and he might have had a runny nose as well. However, he still had that smile on his face. His eyes squinting from how large his smile was and while his hat hid his golden halo, that moment mirrored the one from the beginning of her first year in high school. The moment she realized that this boy wasn’t at all what she had expected.

“What?” Tamaki laughed. “Is something wrong with my face?”

“Your nose is running,” Haruhi pointed out while handed the King a tissue.

He delicately wiped his already sore nose, thanking Haruhi and commending her preparedness.

“Anytime.” She said while putting her travel-sized tissue pack back into her bag.

Nothing else was said between the two. They walked aimlessly past the dark store fronts, restaurants, and offices. Some of the izakayas were still open, serving warmed alcoholic beverages to their patrons. It was comforting to see the warm orange hue from the street lamps and to hear the soft laughter emptying out of the bars. Despite the cold wind that picked up, Haruhi felt content with the atmosphere. She also wouldn’t deny how much she was enjoying the silence and Tamaki’s company. It was unusual for him to be so quiet, but it seemed they both needed time to let their heads clear.

No more than ten minutes later, both of their phones began lighting up and buzzing. The twins, Ranka, and Hani-senpai were all calling or texting for the two to come back before something bad happened. They stared blankly at the overdramatic messages, then shared a look. They both ended up laughing at their friends sliding the phones back into their respective pocket and bag. They hooked their arms together again.

“I texted them all saying we were on our way back.” Tamaki informed. “They’re back at the hotel already. Hikaru threatened the Ootori police force if we weren’t back soon.”

“I don’t think he has the authority to do so.”

Tamaki chortled. “I have no idea where to go.”

Haruhi pulled out her phone again and brought up the directions to the hotel. They weren’t too far from it surprisingly enough. They were back within another five minutes and waiting for them in the lobby was Kyoya and Kaoru. Haruhi noticed something was off between them.

“I was expecting everybody else?” She looked around for any poorly hidden host club members.

The small room was quiet. No one was there except the middle-aged woman sitting behind the concierge desk. No totally obvious teenagers stalking them from behind a fake plant or from around the corner.

“No, just us.” Kyoya said breezily. _Interesting_.

“We made everyone else go up to their rooms to wait.” Kaoru pointed up to the ceiling.

Then, a very awkward silence fell. Tamaki looked like he was in the middle of formulating either a response or a question, however Kyoya looked annoyed and Kaoru seemed distressed.

“Well, okay then.” Haruhi began to pull on Tamaki’s sleeve because they obviously didn’t want her and Tamaki there.

She had the feeling like she was interrupting something, as if she were intruding on something private passing between them. She couldn’t explain it well and didn’t have any words to put to that gut feeling.

“Let’s go see the others. It’s not like we’ve been gone that long, but they act like it’s been years. Goodnight!” Haruhi ushered Tamaki to the stairs and pushed him up the first few steps. After he got over the initial shock, he began asking questions.

“What was that about?”

“I don’t know.” Haruhi thought he was talking about Kyoya and Kaoru.

“No,” Tamkai shook his head, “I’m talking about you pushing me out of the room. I needed to ask Kyoya for my boots back!”

He’s so clueless. Haruhi shook her head as well, fighting a smile. “You can ask him later, just keep going.”

After they made it to the second floor, Tamaki was still asking questions, but insisted on seeing Haruhi to her room. He was gesturing wildly about manners, even if Haruhi had tuned him out.

She let him into her room and he went in still rambling. He sat down on one of the pillows that surrounded the low table in the small sitting room. He leaned into the wood and sighed. Haruhi immediately went to heat some water for tea at the kitchenette. She had pulled all the stops when she booked this room. She knew she was going to be staying in it for the majority of her trip, only leaving for food, the bathhouse, and the rest of her short list of rather cheap activities. It was how she was able to afford the larger, more amenities-included room.

After, she put her coat on a wall hook near the door and sat down next to Tamaki. He had his head resting in his hand and was watching Haruhi. She must have let her confusion show because he averted his gaze.

“What are you planning on doing next year, Haruhi?”

The question wasn’t expected, especially since she had done nothing to prompt him. “Well, I’m thinking about studying abroad in America. I’ve been looking at some of the schools Ouran suggests for student exchange. I can also visit some American Universities while I’m there.”

“You’re planning on going to University in America?” Tamaki seemed taken off guard.

“I’m not dead set on it.” She brought her index finger to her chin as she thought about how to express her plans. “That’s why I’m planning on going for my third year. I want to see what it’s like being in America first. I also have to check the requirements for foreign students since I don’t know what each individual school wants.”

He was deflated. “Oh?”

“Why?” She cleared her voice since it sounded a little loud. She repeated softer, “Is there something wrong?”

“No, no.” He shook his head. “I guess I assumed you would stay in Japan. Which, of course, I shouldn’t have.”

Haruhi smiled, “I mean it isn’t too wrong to think so, senpai. It would be better for my sake since it is expensive to go to school in America. Though, I might be able to get scholarships. But even then I would have to think about living expenses.”

Tamaki was more clued in on what Haruhi was saying. He lost the tension in his shoulders and his pale face became flushed.

“Like I said,” She continued, “It’s just to see what it’s like in America. If I don’t like it there, or if the situation calls for me to do law school in Japan, I’ll come back.”

“Where are you thinking about going?”

“Well, I’m thinking Washington D.C. Though, there is a school in Boston that looks promising.”

He nodded, “What universities?”

“I have the crazy dream of making it into Harvard.”

Haruhi laughed and Tamaki suddenly looked serious. She let her giggles die out as fast they came.

“What?” She questioned.

Tamaki was a tad disappointed and angry. It was the first time she had seen the mix of the two emotions on his face. She was a bit hurt since she read it as ‘you really thought you could make it into Harvard?’ Maybe Tamaki was about to laugh and jeer at her attempts of making it to one of the most prestigious universities in the western hemisphere.

“How could you say it’s crazy. You’re one of the smartest and hardworking people I know.”

Oh. Oh.

He continued in the same grave tone. “You’re exceptional ad I believe you can make it into Harvard, easily. Not to mention, you shouldn’t put down your dreams like that, no matter how far-fetched they seem.”

“Senpai. . .”

It was another one of those moments like the one at the fountain. She was seeing into the deeper parts of Tamaki’s mind. It wasn’t that he was disingenuous or, more nicely put, private as Kyoya-senpai was. Tamaki was always living in the moment, and he wouldn’t accept false kindness since any opportunity could pass in a moment’s notice. He wore his heart on his sleeve and never led anyone to believe otherwise. Yet, there was a small part of Tamaki that didn’t show. It was a piece of himself that showed the hardships he had faced. It was as Haruhi had described as melancholy and most notably, serious. Seeing it again just after walking the streets with Tamaki and remembering the first week of hosting, it wasn’t a coincidence. Something had been on Tamaki’s mind for a while, and just as being with him had triggered Haruhi’s memory, spending time with Haruhi alone might have prompted him to become transparent with her about whatever was troubling him.

It got Haruhi thinking. Was it her future plans that was troubling him? Is that why he asked?

“I think you should try.” He murmured. “I think you have a good chance. I mean, you have a better chance of acceptance when you apply than you do if you don’t apply.”

Haruhi felt relieved. “Okay, then I’ll do it.”

After the two shared a small cup of tea (a special blend meant to soothe and make you sleepy), Tamaki laid down and quickly fell asleep in Haruhi’s sitting room. She didn’t know how he would react in the morning. Really, she didn’t know how the rest of the club would react to him sleeping in the same room as her. Regardless, she didn’t want to wake him up so she grabbed a soft, warm blanket and placed it on him. She also turned up the heat to make sure he didn’t get cold on the tatami mats.

She gently slid the door shut to the main bedroom and began preparing her own bed on the floor. She slipped into her warm pajamas and drifted off to the sound of Tamaki’s soft breathing.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Haruhi woke, it was to an annoying buzzing sound that she felt through the floor. She opened her eyes to the soft morning light that filled the room. She was so comfortable she didn’t want to move, however her phone continued vibrating. She reached to the corner of the room where she had left it to charge, pulling it off the cord. She peered through slitted eyes to see who exactly was calling her.

Ootori Kyoya - Calling.

She groaned and pulled the covers over her head before hitting the answer button. “Hello?”

“Good morning, Haruhi.”

She rolled over in her bed that felt as comfortable as a cloud. “Good morning.”

“I’m sorry to wake you,” She could hear the smirk on his face, “But it appears that Ranka-san has, on top of a minor hangover, caught whatever illness Mori-senpai has.”

She hummed tiredly.

“There is a private doctor in the area that works under the Ootori group. I could call him to have him check you father? He is coming to see Mori-senpai this afternoon, I’m sure it wouldn’t be too much of a bother for him to see Ranka-san as well.”

Haruhi rubbed her face, “I don’t know. I can go to a local pharmacy and pick up something else instead. I’m afraid you might charge me for the visit.”

Haruhi barely heard the deep rumble that came from Kyoya through the phone. He was chuckling. “No worries, Mori-senpai is getting a free examination and you father would as well.”

She took the blanket off her head when the air underneath became too hot and humid for her. The air in the room was cold by comparison.

“Alright, I’m still going to go and see about getting something for him to take back home with him.”

“Do whatever you think is necessary.” Kyoya sang and hung up.

Haruhi stayed in her bed for a few more minutes cursing her luck. She made haste to dress and fix her hair to look more presentable. Once she was out of room did she notice the sleeping host club president. She stopped in her tracks to avoid stepping on him. He didn’t stir and continued his long, measured breaths. Well, this was a predicament.

She was quick to blow it off since she would be back soon anyways. Though, before she went through the door she left a hastily written note:

Dad’s sick, out to buy medicine and I’ll be back soon. Hope you slept well .  
Haruhi

She debated whether to jokingly put ‘your daughter’, but decided against it. She folded the small piece of paper she tore off the hotel notepad and sat it on the round table beside Tamaki. And with one last look at sleeping teenager, she left.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The pharmacy was run by an elderly couple, of whom the husband was retired doctor and the wife was a retired school nurse. Haruhi got sidetracked talking to cute couple as she checked out. They had shaky hands, small smiles, and slow gaits. The husband was completely bald while the wife supported a head of gray hair. They were quite helpful in guiding her to the right things she needed and wished her luck in school, mentioning their grandchildren were in high school like her. She graciously took their blessings and made out into the streets.

It was cold . . . obviously. She bundled up for the trip with her extra long fleece scarf she made as an early Christmas gift to herself. Her old one was well used after having it for five years or so. It accidentally got caught on a hook and ripped almost into two (in two directions, somehow?). She could have used it with the rips, despite having a huge hole on one end and hanging on by threads at the other, but she decided to end its suffering. Instead, she made it a challenge to herself to make the scarf she had on. It was simple and really warm. She chose a gingham patterned fleece material and went from there, adding fringe at both ends. The best things about it was its length. She made it longer than she was tall to get the maximum amount of wraps around her neck and face. It worked so well , it was like having your favorite and warmest blanket around your head at all times.

She paused to check the time on her phone and found a good twenty-five minutes had passed since she arrived. Senpai would be up by now, and hopefully she wouldn’t walk in on some sort of scolding about keeping strange boys in her room overnight. Or a party . . . Haruhi shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. What would they be celebrating exactly? She must still be sleepy, or not fully awake.

The room was still quiet when she got back. However, the lights were on and Tamaki was awake. She could smell instant coffee and it filled the small space with a warm and bold aroma, reminiscent of Music Room #3 . He was remorseful and bashful, sporting a heavy blush when she walked in. He quietly apologized for falling asleep there.

“Don’t worry about it, senpai.” She sat the medicine down on the table while she shrugged her coat off.

“It wasn’t appropriate.”

Haruhi rolled her eyes and unwrapped her scarf, “So? Appropriate is a relative term.”

“Haruhi!” He whined much like a child. “Daddy says it’s not appropriate!”

“You know what’s not appropriate,” She smiled picking the medicine back up, “You calling yourself ‘daddy.’”

Tamaki was horrified. Haruhi left him to figure it out on his own and went to take the medicine to her father. She had bought medicine for his upset stomach as well as extra strength pain relievers for his hangover. She figured it was enough until the doctor arrived and prescribed more medication.

She knocked on the door to her father’s room and was surprised to see Kaoru open it.

“Oh, hi?”

He smiled shyly and stepped back to let her in. “Sorry for surprising you. I’ve been keeping Kyoya company.”

As he said, Kyoya was sitting on the tatami mat on his phone. Haruhi gave Kaoru a questioning glance, but he had his back turned to shut the door behind her. She slipped her shoes off and padded into the sitting room. She sat the paper bag onto the table and sat across from Kyoya. He looked up at her over her glasses.

“He’s asleep,” Kyoya informed.

Kaoru joined them at the table after grabbing one of his reusable water bottles. When he sat down, it clanked loudly onto the table. All three of them cringed at the sound. Kaoru apologized hunching his shoulders up and waving his hands.

“So, how’s he been?” Haruhi whispered to Kyoya.

“He was fine when he woke up early this morning, at least that’s what he said. Then, about an hour later he started feeling ill and it continued to get worse.”

Kyoya then reached for the bag of medicine. He silently examined the bottles, reading the one meant to soothe upset stomachs. Once he deemed the bottle of sufficient quality, he picked up the pain relievers.

“We took his temperature about half an hour ago and he was running a fever.”

Haruhi leaned back with her hand on her chin. This wasn’t good. Dad was already dehydrated from the alcohol and he would lose more water with the fever.

She asked, “Has he had any water?”

Kyoya looked to Kaoru, Kaoru was showing the same questioning glance. Neither of them knew.

“Well,” Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture similar to Hikaru, “He was drinking lots of water when he woke up. When I came in, he was half-way done with a water bottle. Though, I’m sure he hasn’t had some in a while.”

There wasn’t anymore conversation in the room. It was short lived. Someone knocked on the door after few minutes. Kaoru got up again to answer it. Haruhi was surprised to see Tamaki carrying a tray of coffee cups. Oh, that’s right. Haruhi thought, he had made some coffee when I left. Haruhi scolded herself for being rude.

“I see we’re having a party in here,” Tamaki joked sitting the tray down on the table. “I’m glad I came.”

Kyoya was smirking in the way that he knew something that no one else in the room knew. Haruhi felt the sweat bead on the back of her neck. It was entirely possible Kyoya had figured out that Haruhi and Tamaki had come from the same room that morning. She made peace with the fact Kyoya knew, and then thanked God for keeping Kaoru from questioning why Tamaki came with coffee in the first place. Kaoru instead took one of the styrofoam cups and downed its contents. He and his brother were known to enjoy instant coffee a little too much.

Haruhi took a cup and apologized under her breath to Tamaki. They shared a second communicating without words. Tamaki expressed he wasn’t upset and shook his head at the apology. Don’t worry about it.

“Thanks, Tono.” Kaoru sat the now empty cup on the table.

“No problem, how’s Ranka-san?”

“He’s okay for now,” Kyoya responded.

Tamaki kneeled down in the last available spot between Haruhi and Kyoya. He must have changed his clothes, brushed his hair, and made more instant coffee since Haruhi been gone. She also noticed he smelled more strongly of his cologne and deodorant.

“For now?”

“It’s a good thing I called the Doctor for both Mori-senpai and Ranka-san.” Kyoya checked his phone. “Mori-senpai has not been able to get a lot of fluids in as his illness has gotten worse. I’m afraid Ranka-san is going to experience this at a faster rate due to his hangover.”

Haruhi rested her head on her hand at the table. She was glad that Kaoru grabbed the bottle of saké, but it seems like it was too late. Ranka had been doing so well staying away from alcohol. He had started a new job as host for a small male-only cafe. He seemed to enjoy his time there and didn’t drink while he worked. Though, possibly the warm saké was too much to resist. Especially since it was cold outside and he was on vacation.

Kaoru groaned, “Ranka-san was already too much this morning.”

“Yeah, how did you guys know Dad needed . . . help?” Haruhi wasn’t sure how to phrase it. The point was, somehow, Kaoru and Kyoya-senpai got inside her father’s room and was helping him. She wasn’t too suspicious of Kaoru, who would under most circumstances rush to someone’s aid. Kyoya on the other hand, was not even in her top fifty list of people who she would count on for taking care of the sick.

“I was up early this morning and I was heading downstairs to the vending machine when I heard him groaning,” Kaoru explained. “He opened the door for me and I could see that something was clearly wrong. So I texted Kyoya for medical advice.”

“Which was to call an actual doctor,” Kyoya frowned, “Instead of relying on a high school student with minimal knowledge of healthcare.”

“Bullshit,” Kaoru rolled his eyes.

“I agree with Kaoru, Kyoya.” Tamaki spoke up. “Though, not as crudely.”

“Regardless of my knowledge, I cannot legally diagnose them or prescribe medication.” Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose agitatedly.

Haruhi checked her phone. It was about ten til noon and she definitely didn’t want to sit here and listen to the three teens bicker. “Do you guys want to wait here, doing nothing, until the Doctor arrives, or would you rather go get lunch?”

The vote was unanimous: lunch! But first, we must wake Hikaru!!!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The doctor, Watanabe-sensei, was concerned to say the least. It seemed that Mori-senpai had a very aggressive strain of the flu and passed it along to Ranka-san, when the two were traveling together a few days earlier. This unfortunately meant everyone was at risk for getting it since Mori was contagious and didn’t know it. Thankfully, no one was symptomatic and Mori’s body was fighting it off well (according to Sensei). Ranka, however, wasn’t do too well. Since he was older and had dehydrated himself from drinking, it left him in rough shape.

“I predict your father will still be symptomatic for another week or so. However, in the next few days, if he is still unable to get up from bed and stay awake long enough to eat and drink, he needs to go to the hospital.” Watanabe-sensei informed gently.

He was a quiet, middle-aged man. He was average in height, but quite thin. Haruhi had never been around a Doctor as relaxed and breezy. He seemed to emit a very calm presence to those he was around, so much so that it seemed to soothe Haruhi’s worries. He handed back the two bottles of medicine Haruhi bought earlier in the day back to her.

“I think what you have picked up for him from the pharmacy will suffice. The pain relievers will also double as a fever reducer. I would give him three tablets every four to six hours. If his fever doesn’t break in the next couple of days, especially if it’s high, I would also recommend a visit to the hospital.”

“Thank you very much, sensei.” Haruhi bowed to the man.

The rest of the host club hovered in the sitting area of Ranka’s room as Haruhi and Watanae-sensei spoke in the bedroom. Ranka was awake long enough for the doctor to ask him some questions and take the medication Haruhi bought before falling asleep again. He slept soundly through the doctor’s brief of his condition.

“It’s no problem, Fujioka-san. I do hope your father gets better.” The doctor stood ad reached for his satchel. “He’s very lucky for a caring daughter.”

Haruhi didn’t know exactly how to respond to the comment, nevertheless she nodded and bit her lip.

“If you have any questions or concerns please do not hesitate to call.” He pulled a business call from his breast pocket of his jacket and handed it to Haruhi.

She took it gratefully and bowed again, “Thank you.”

“I’ll be taking my leave,” He slid the door open to the sitting room where the host club waited patiently.

The group of teenage boys collectively looked up from their phones. Haruhi stood silent while the doctor gave a short goodbye to Kyoya, asking him to put a good word in to his father.

After he left, Haruhi felt the weight pile back onto her shoulders. She worried that maybe her father might not get better. If they had to go to the hospital, especially here, how much would it cost? It shouldn’t be too much. Regardless, they were both trying to save money for Haruhi’s future. She still had the idea within her mind to study abroad for her final year of school and if she decided to go to a four year university in the states, it was going to cost them. Haruhi didn’t think a hospital bill would put much of a dent in their savings and yet, she felt unsure. It was times like those that Haruhi missed her mother. Her mother didn’t have all the answers, but Haruhi wanted her voice in the matter.

Haruhi checked the time and saw it was getting close to dinner time. She didn’t feel up for going out to eat.

“You guys want to order room service for dinner?”

The twins shared a look and nodded. Mori, who sat under a blanket with a cold towel wrapped around his neck, nodded in tandem.

“I heard they have really good beef and pork stew here.” Hani-senpai offered. “I think eating here would be a great idea!”

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and leaned against the wall by the door. His gaze swept across the club. Haruhi watched him waiting for a response. She had predicted he would say something snarky or sarcastic, though he was oddly quiet and his gaze lingered on Kaoru. Haruhi felt that weird tug in her stomach. There was something going on between those two. She didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but Kyoya’s very well-governed expressions were not as sharp when Kaoru was involved. Haruhi stored that thought for later.

“Alright, I’m going back to my room. Text me when you are ready to eat.” Haruhi said leaving the room.

She brushed past Kyoya who gave her a questioning look, but she slipped by him without a word. She needed to destress again, that was the point of this trip after all. Maybe she would go have another visit at the bathhouse. She threaded her fingers through her hair anxiously as she walked down the hallway to her room. She was about to unlock the door when she heard footsteps approaching her.

“Haruhi, wait!” It was Tamaki rushing down the hall.

She turned and halted her movements. She wanted to be alone right then. As much as she enjoyed talking and being the company of Tamaki last night, she needed a break. Her face was struggling to hide the rise of annoyance.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, senpai. Please go back to the others.” She said emotionless and slipped through the door.

“Oh,” He breathed as the door shut in his face. Haruhi didn’t want to be rude, but she knew he would have come in if she kept the door open.

“I thought we have been over this before?” She heard him murmur through the door. “You don’t have to deal with things alone.”

All it did was make her frown. She dove into her bed that she left out that morning, and closed her eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The trip ended sooner than Haruhi would have liked it. She decided to fly back home with the rest of the host club since they did offer her a trip on whoever’s private jet they were on. She honestly wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying. She was in a different headspace, one where she was zoned out and not attentive. She didn’t understand why she was so withdrawn and depressed, but everyone else knew why. After Tamaki’s ran after Haruhi the day the Doctor saw her father, they had been ignoring one another. The rest of the hosts didn’t know exactly what transpired between the two, though the door slamming shut to Tamaki’s room a few minutes after he left was enough of an indication that it wasn’t particularly nice.

Haruhi kept herself busy by continuing her care of her father. He was bouncing back to usual and they didn’t have to go to the hospital as she feared. Things were looking up for him as they flew over the channel towards the main island.

She leaned against the wall of the aircraft and watched out of the little window as the small wispy clouds allowed a few glimpses at the dark blue waters rippled kilometers below. She was facing Tamaki during the flight, which kept her in a tense and rigid position. He never looked in her direction, only to the window that was next to him. Haruhi didn’t like the sick feeling it left in her stomach when he frowned.

Tamaki’s blue eyes quickly flicked to her, he regarded her for a brief two seconds before returning to the window. Well, he had finally looked at her. It took him a good fifty five hours; not like anyone was counting or anything.

It wasn’t too long before he glanced over again. This time however his eyes lingered. She stuck her tongue out at him.

A small blush graced the tops of his cheeks. He used the hand his head was resting on to cover the smile he had when he turned back to the window. He couldn’t stay mad, she knew that. Though, she was due for an apology and maybe . . . they should hang out together? Alone?

Haruhi told herself that she was asking too much. Even when Tamaki’s third and final look in direction showed promise of another outing, she kicked herself for falling for his goofy smile and playful attitude like everyone else. It wasn’t fair. She did something hurtful and though his poor mood reflected it over the last few days, he forgave her without an apology. Hell, Haruhi wouldn’t be surprised if he was just acting mad to get an apology out of her. Of course, if that were the case, he failed miserably and wasn’t upset about it.

He kicked his foot out and the toe of boot grazed her knee. “I’m mad at you.”

“You don’t look like it.”

“No?” Tamaki was thoughtful. “No.”

The other members of the club were chatting animatedly around them, however no one was paying attention to the two. It was ike Haruhi and Tamaki were in their own little bubble shielded away from the rest of the world.

“I’m sorry for slamming the door in your face.” Haruhi apologized. “It was rude and childish.”

Tamaki had his face half turned towards the window with his eyes trained on her. He was rocking his head, something he started to do when he was thinking about a critical decision. Haruhi hoped that he wasn’t deciding whether to reject her apology or not.

“I’m also sorry for letting you down.” She mumbled clearly embarrassed. “I know I should be more open to you guys when I’m upset or when something is bothering me. It’s . . . just . . . hard.”

Tamaki’s face had a very peculiar expression. It was like he was saying ‘I know what you’re saying and you're completely right, but that doesn’t mean I’m any less frustrated.’

“Change is hard,” He sighed, “and I wouldn’t want you to feel forced to share. They are _your_ feelings.”

Haruhi soaked in what he said. She learned a very important lesson last year when they went on vacation as the host club. She needed to rely on others and not try to handle everything herself. And to be fair, she was getting better at expressing how she was feeling and asking for help. However, there were still moments when she couldn’t help the immediate reaction of hiding away. She didn’t want to make everyone worry about her. Besides, in this instance, she didn’t have anything to worry about herself since her father ended up recovering from his hangover and his flu. She was upset over nothing.

“I trust you.” She admitted.

Tamaki’s eyes widened. “I’m g-g-glad.”

Haruhi giggled at his stuttering, then became serious. “I don’t know why I reacted the way I did.”

Tamaki frowned again. “ I think that’s my fault. I shouldn’t have barged in on your vacation plans. You wanted to relax and instead I made it stressful.”

“I would have stressed about you guys and wondered if you were doing okay while I was gone.” Haruhi said honestly. “I mean, I wouldn’t have gotten to spend as much time with you if you hadn’t come.”

A darker flush spread across his face. “I’m glad.”

“You’ve already said that, senpai.”

Tamaki shook his head looking fond and annoyed.

“Wow, tono, talk about drab.” Kaoru appeared out of nowhere by Tamaki’s side, resting himself on the armrest of Tamaki’s chair.

Hikaru appeared suddenly as well except on Haruhi’s armrest. “You’re the host club king and yet you’re struggling to hold a conversation with a girl.”

“Butt out, you two!” Tamaki growled.

The twins grinned, fully intending to keep pestering Tamaki. Haruhi took that moment to zone out again. She watched the twins and Tamaki squabbling. Everyone else on the jet was minding their own business. She looked to Kyoya, who was on his laptop as per usual, then to Mori- and Hani-senpai were playing old handheld games together, and finally Ranka, who was napping with large headphones covering his ears from all the noise. She felt a very low, but continuously building warmth flood her chest. She felt like she was at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this was just a nice little story for your day. I wasn't expecting it to be so long, but I guess it's a good thing since it'll make up for my main fic which I haven't updated in almost a month (sorry). 
> 
> Not edited or beta'd or however you want to say it. I really just wrote this and went with it.


End file.
